My Darling, My Love, My Sweetheart, My Everything
by OmgPandi
Summary: It's raining in London, England and sadly Alfred is bored out of his mind while visiting his boyfriend, Arthur. During this time, the two decide to explore the names they want to call each other. Fluff and de-anon from Hetalia kink meme. USUK. First fanfic, so sorry for any mistakes!


**So this is my first time writing a USUK fanfic, and it's a de-anon from the Kink Meme. So sorry for any mistakes! I do hope you enjoy!**

**Original kink meme prompt: _"__Exploring the names that they call each other. I'd love it of England's includes love and dear while America uses babe, sweetheart and gorgeous. England pretends he dislikes them but really loves them and America knows this. My only other request is please don't use 'poppet' but otherwise go wild. Thank you!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters used in this, they belong to Himaruya Hidekaz. Nor do I own _The Sun_ newspaper considering the fact that I live in America and it's a British newspaper.**

* * *

It was an uneventful day in London, England as the rain poured outside. It had been raining all day, much to a certain Americans annoyance. Alfred hated rainy days, he preferred the sun and being able to go outside over dark, cloudy skies and being forced to stay inside. While he's like this during winter, preferring to stay inside and far away from the cold winter weather, he's restless now. It was bad enough that he was being ignored by his English counterpart, but there weren't even any video games for the American to play!

Eventually, Alfred's boredom finally got the better of him and decided to look for his boyfriend. Checking most of the rooms he remembered his way to (because in Alfred's opinion, Arthur's house was way too big) and didn't find the Englishman anywhere. He eventually followed the scent of Earl Grey tea to the kitchen, where he found Arthur sitting at the table drinking said tea and reading _The Sun_.

"Hey Arthur." said Alfred. Alfred noticed Arthur seeming more tense than before, but decided to ignore it and wait for his boyfriend to say something. Upon receiving no answer, Alfred's lips formed into that pout that Arthur knows all too well.

"Hey Arthur~"

Still no response.

"Arthur!"

Okay, this ignoring thing was _really _starting to get annoying!

"Ig-!"

"WHAT IS IT?" Well there was finally a response.

"Arthur, I'm bored," complained Alfred, "Let's do something together!"

"Like what?" Arthur asked, irritated that his quiet time was ruined. "In case you haven't noticed it's raining outside."

Alfred rolled his eyes before saying, "Yeah I noticed, which is why I want to do something with _you_."

"Again, like what?"

"I dunno, let's just talk or somethin'" suggested Alfred. Arthur sighed before putting his cup and newspaper down, knowing that Alfred wouldn't leave him alone. Smiling, Alfred grabbed Arthur by the wrist ("Don't pull people away like that, it's rude you git!").

Once they entered the living room, Alfred pulled Arthur down to sit on the couch with him, releasing Arthur from his grip.

"You and your stupid strength." mumbled Arthur as he started rubbing his wrist.

"Yeah but you gotta love me, right?" Arthur blushed and Alfred thought he heard him mutter 'shut up' and smiled more.

"So, what do you want to talk about, love?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know babe, whatever you want." Arthur scowled, glaring at the American.

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what?" asked Alfred.

It was Arthur's turn to roll his eyes as he said, "'Babe', you called me 'babe' and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that."

"You never seemed to mind before." pouted Alfred before the realization hit him, "If I can't call you babe, then what should I call you, Arthur?" Arthur blushed slightly, unsure of how to answer that.

"I'm not quite sure," said Arthur, "You can call me anything ibut/i 'babe' or so help me Alfred-"

"Okay, okay I get it! No calling you babe," said Alfred, holding his arms up in mock surrender, "Can I call you 'sweetie'?"

"Why would you call me that?" asked Arthur, "So no, that's too-"

"Gorgeous?"

Arthur scowled more, annoyed by being interrupted, "No, that's-"

"How about 'honey'?"

"Fine, _dear_." said Arthur, folding his arms around his chest. This time Alfred frowned, not wanted to upset the other blond.

"If you don't like 'honey', I can call you something else." offered Alfred. Arthur looked down, blushing. It's not that he didn't like 'honey', 'gorgeous', or 'sweetie' it just felt... embarrassing to the Brit. Secretly, he liked the names, but of course he'll never let Alfred know that.

"No no, it's fine, poppet, it's just-" Arthur noticed Alfred frown more, "What?"

"Nothing it's just- can you not call me 'poppet'?" asked Alfred.

Arthur blinked a couple of times before smiling and saying, "If you don't like it, then I can call you something else, too." Alfred smiled at him, hiding a secret message saying 'thank you'.

They sat there for a moment, going over all the possible names they could call each other. Agreeing and disagreeing with some.

"I'm sorry Alfred, I'm rather hard to please right now, aren't I?"

"No no, it's cool. It's a good thing we're talking about this now instead of fighting about it later!"

"So we've already agreed that you're fine with 'love' and 'dear'," Alfred nodded, letting Arthur continue, "So I guess you can call me-"

"Iggy?" Alfred tried, giving him that million dollar smile. Sadly it didn't work because Arthur scowled again.

"Absolutely not." said Arthur, "Honestly, where did you get that ridiculous nickname from?"

"I heard Francis use it when talking to Kiku a couple of Christmas' back..." said Alfred, scratching the back of his head. He honestly didn't know why it bothered the Brit, but every time he tried using it, Arthur would glare at him and tell him not to call him that.

"Can I try to make one up for you?" asked Arthur, when Alfred nodded, Arthur took a breath in and said, "How about you call me... 'Artie' or 'sweetheart'?" Alfred considered it for a moment and considered the blush finding its way onto Arthur's cheeks.

When Arthur looked up, he was dragged into a bone crushing hug and looked down to see that million dollar smile return.

"Those are perfect, Artie!" said Alfred, trying out the new nickname.

"Yes yes, now put me down!" complained Arthur and Alfred just laughed that beautiful laugh of his, making Arthur blush more. "You insufferable prat!"

"Hahahaha! Love you too, sweetheart!" said Alfred as he nuzzled Arthur's cheeks, putting the Brit down. Arthur blushed more before smiling himself.

"And I too, love."

* * *

**A/N: So that was it, sorry for any mistakes... but I'd like to thank the anon that suggested I used different British insults, I'll try to do that in the future.**

**Some constructive criticism would be wonderful! :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
